Terrible, terrible secret
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Mabel receives an unexpected letter from Mermando, pleading for help about the marriage and telling her to go near the Gulf of Mexico. Mabel along with Dipper, Ford, and Stan arrive but they run into something they wouldn't expect. Especially with Mermando. Truth is, Mermando's been hiding himself the whole time and he's done a pretty good job of it. Rated T.
1. The plan is in motion

**This fanfiction goes with a theory I've had for awhile now, it could actually happen in the show for starters, and I have evidence to prove this theory (and no, it's not just because the Holy Mackerel has a fish in it's name, there's more than that.) so enjoy, I guess? Also, I've seen a lot of people hate Mermando for only being a sub-plot character, being boring, and only used as Mabel's love interests. Well, for those of you who think that of Mermando...  
Buckle up. Cause this is going to be one hell of a ride.**

Gravity falls was always a secretive place, each day there was something you would find out that was kept secret for days, weeks, months, even years. Nothing was truly known about this town. And it wasn't like the townsfolk known anything, they were brainwashed each day for just _hearing_ about a paranormal creature of some sorts rolling about this town. The only people who knew or suspected paranormal and secretive things in this town were the Pines family, that including their friends, Soos and Wendy. The Pines family wasn't the _whole_ Pines family, it was just Stanford, now called "Ford", his twin brother, Stanley who is called "Stan", and their great-niece and great-nephew, who are also twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines. After asking Ford about the Society of the blind eye, Dipper started asking if there were other cults or secret organizations in Gravity falls. "There is one that really worries me," Ford said, tapping his fingers on the table. "It's called 'The Royal order of The Holy Mackerel'. Nobody knows what this group is actually doing, or if it's even here, but it's said to have very evil intentions and live somewhere around the Gulf of Mexico so no one in this town expects a thing. They seem to spy on the town by either bottles, or Bill Cipher."

"How long have they been here? And how did they get Bill Cipher to join them?" Dipper asked, Ford sighed in response. "That I cannot answer, but they are said to be there for centuries, they have a new 'leader' every hundred years. I've also heard that this 'leader' has to have executed someone who knows all the secrets of Gravity falls, if they fail, they would be executed." Dipper listened intensely until he heard the sound of his twin sister's voice. "Dipper! You're gonna miss the season premiere of Duck-tective!" Mabel shouted. "Get your big butt over here! You too, Grunkle Ford!"  
"Ugh, well, can't miss Duck-tective." Dipper sighed, Ford gave out a chuckle, "I guess we can wait till tomorrow to talk about this. It's not really important anyway, the holy mackerel isn't even proven to exist anymore, and even if they did, I don't think they'd be after us."

Although, there was a different scene going on near the Gulf of Mexico. There was a secret underground building, inside that building, was the symbol for the holy mackerel. A man wearing a dark brown robe, covering his entire face, rolling the leader who looked very small and was in a mobile tank. The man continued walking until they reached a long table filled with other men in robes, covering their entire faces. The man then went to his seat in the table. "Thank you, mi amigos." a deep voice with a Spanish accent spoke as he lifted up his robe to reveal himself. He was tan-skinned, wore a dark green robe, and had long, wavy dark-brown hair. He also had small mustache hairs, a missing tooth, and a clamshell necklace. He also wore a black eyepatch on his left eye with a red triangular imprint on it.  
"The holy mackerel, we have followed your orders as promised. The Queen of the manatees is now executed without even a trace of evidence that that was you who had done the crime." One of the men said, Mermando gave out a chuckle. "Excellent," He said, then he rolled himself over to three skeletons; a merman, mermaid, and a mer-infant. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the merman, "you hear that papa? Me and that so-called 'queen' didn't go well, in fact, it was so bad, she sure didn't deserve a divorce!" He laughed as he hugged the mermaid skeleton, "and mama, always criticizing me for what I can and cannot do, well, that's what you get mama! Not so pretty anymore, huh?" He then went over to the infant. "Oh and Finn, my little brother. I wouldn't have ended your life if it wasn't for _your_ dear wrenched parents, they would've turned you, changed you. You would've became just like them. So I had no choice but to end your miserable life, mi amigo!" He then laughed menacingly. Then rolled back to his seat.

"And, my good friends, I have decided on executing the people in our dear little town of Gravity falls for knowing _too much._ " Mermando lets out a chuckle. "Holy mackerel, are you sure you want to take on this quest yet? If you fail, you would have to be execute-" Mermando cut the man off by placing a blade under his chin. "Relax mi amigo, I have done a great job in killing my family and my ex-fiancée, no? And I escaped death many, many times, haven't I? Surely I could do a great job in this challenge." Mermando then places a sheet of paper on the table. "It's about time we sent another bottle message to my dear Mabel. After all she is related to the subject, or should I say, _subjects_ I'm looking for." He cracked a smile. "She probably still thinks I'm already married to that manatee by now. Naïve girl. She and her brother of hers don't know who I really am." Mermando then smiles and laughs menacingly, knowing his plan is already in motion.

 **Butthurt comments about why Mermando isn't apart of the holy mackerel and why he isn't apart of anything important of Gravity falls once so ever, in 3, 2, 1...**


	2. The trap

The morning came by fast, Dipper was already dressed and reading the books that Ford have given him earlier. He was busy reading about the Royal order of the holy mackerel until his twin sister, Mabel, burst into the room. "Dipper, Dipper! Guess what? I've got another bottle message from Mermando!" Dipper sighed, "Mabel, isn't that guy married? I thought you gotten over him."  
"Well everyone knows that _that_ was a lie! Besides, look." She then brings out a glass bottle, pulling the paper out and unfolding it to read.  
"Dear Mabel," She reads aloud. "In my last letter you currently know that I am forced to marry the Queen of the manatees to prevent an undersea civil war. Now I can bear it no longer, I am planning to escape the marriage without war unfolding, so I need your -and possibly your brother even though he's dreadfully rude-" Mabel giggled at that statement while Dipper scoffed. "Rude?"

Mabel ignored her brother and continued reading aloud. "So, in order to get your help, I need you to come near the Gulf of Mexico for advice. Good luck, love, Mermando." Mabel smiled. "You see Dipper? He wants us to go help him! We need to help him get out of it!"  
"Mabel, are you sure you trust this guy?" Dipper questions, "you've only known him for what? Two or three days not counting bottle messages? Do you even know what he's like? What if he's evil like that 'Norman' guy and Gideon?" Mabel scoffs, "Dipper, I know Mermando more than anybody. He's the most innocent, cutest, squishiest merman around. How could I _not_ trust him? He gave me my first kiss!"  
"That's exactly why you _can't_ trust him," Dipper adds, "why would he kiss you so quickly?"

"I don't know, maybe he _loves_ me?" Mabel replies in a sarcastic tone. "Why can't you just trust him? What, is it because of the CPR thing?"  
"Everyone says it's a kiss, even you! Even though I was trying to help _you_ out." Dipper retorts, placing his book on the table while he argues with his sibling. "Oh please Dipper, I was just joking! I didn't expect everyone to think it's a kiss! I would've done the CPR myself if I knew how, Mr. I-only-joined-the-lifeguard-job-for-Wendy." It was two in the afternoon and the twins already started arguing.  
"Mabel, you know I'm over her!" Dipper shouts. "Oh please, I've heard you talk in your sleep!"

The two then finally come to a break of silence. Mabel sighs, "look Dip, I might've done a lot of boy crazy things and they've all ended into a disaster, this one is my only chance of it _not_ end into a disaster. Help me or not, I'm still going. So you can either come with me or not." Dipper sighs, "I can't let you go alone... Fine, I'll come. But only to make sure this isn't some kind of scam."  
Mabel smiles, "really? Yay! Let's go!" She squeals as she grabs Dipper's hand and leads him to the living room where their two grunkles; Stan and Ford are sitting in the table. "But wait, Mabel, how are we gonna get there?"  
"Get where?" Stan asks, the twins turn to their grunkles. "Stan! Ford! We need you to come with us!" Mabel explains, "come where?" Ford asks. "Near the Gulf of Mexico!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Stan replies, "kid, do you know how far away that is? And how much it will _cost_ me?" Ford shakes his head, "now, now Stanley. We don't have to pay to get there. Now, Mabel, why in the world would you want to go near the Gulf?" Mabel just breaks out in bubbly squeals of laughter and excitement much to Ford's confusion. Dipper sighs, "she wants to go there because her crush, a merman who's name is Mermando is there and he's getting married to a manatee. He needs her help to get out of the marriage without having an undersea civil war going on," Dipper then turns to Mabel and speaks with a mocking tone, "which sounds _very_ suspicious if you ask me. I mean, doesn't he already _owe_ you for getting him out of the pool and back to his family? And doesn't he owe _me_ for saving his darn life?!"  
Mabel glares at Dipper. "Dip's just jealous that I'm able to get a successful summer romance and he isn't!"

Ford rubs his chin. "Hmm... Well, even though I don't know the guy, I know undersea wars. They're nasty if you ask me and we can't let you two go off alone... Stan, let's go to the Gulf!" Mabel squeals of excitement once more. "Wait, how are we gonna get there? Going to the pretty part of Mexico is gonna cost me more than my life savings!" Stan exclaims. "Stan, we don't necessarily have to buy a trip," Ford explains, he then pulls down one of his coat sleeves and reveals a watch. "This baby I created back in...Well, I can't remember. But you're supposed to tell it where to go and it will take you there, just... Let me turn it on..." He adjusts the watch, "there we go! Now Mabel.."  
Mabel walks over to Ford's wrist where the watch is and speaks, "Take us near the Gulf of Mexico!" And with that, all four of them transport to a beach area.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Mabel says, her brown eyes sparkling. "Wow, it's so hot!" Stan complains, "how do you even stand this weather with that sweater you've got on?" Mabel laughs, "I guess I'm naturally cold-blooded." Mabel then walks over to the docks, below it was crystal blue water, much purer than the water back at Gravity falls lake. "So how are we gonna find this guy?" Dipper asks, walking over to his sister.  
"Well..."  
"Wait, don't tell me you _don't know_?"  
"He'll show up. We just gotta wait." Mabel reassures, Stan groans. "I can't wait any longer with this heat!" Stan then attemps to rip his suit off using his bare hands, Ford runs to him to stop him. "Stan we have children in this area! And the tourists will be coming soon!"  
Suddenly, a man with a robe appears, "greetings. Do any of you know where the Pines Family are?" The man asks, Mabel grins in excitement.  
"Yes! We are the Pines family! It's me, Mabel, my brother, Dipper, and our two grunkles Ford and Stan! Do you by any chance know a merman by the name of Mermando?"

"Oh so it's you people." The man replies with a dull, eerie tone. "You all are under arrest." Then suddenly, more men with robes appear in the back ground, towards the baffled and bewildered Pines family. "Wait, _what?_ " Dipper exclaims, Stan hyperventilates, "I can't go back to jail!" Ford's so confused, he doesn't know _what_ to do. Mabel starts to stammer, "But... W-we didn't do anything wrong! I just.. Wanted to see my friend..."

More men come and circle around them, they each carry this type of spray can and spray it around them. The four start to cough, then doze off into a deep, deep sleep as their being carried and chained onto the chambers of the Holy Mackerel's lair.


	3. About the leader

**Hello guys! In this, I have to warn you, Mermando's description on how it was like for him on that boat, going to Gravity falls is dark. Really dark. O_O  
** The four woke up, chained into a chamber. They all started to hyperventilate. "D-Dipper! I don't understand, what's going on?" Mabel screams, Dipper along with Ford just stares at the wall emotionally. "They... They're real..." Ford mumbled. "What's real?" Stan asked. "The holy mackerel," Dipper replied. "I asked Grunkle Ford about it yesterday, then this morning I did some research about it... Why, why would they want us?"  
Ford sighed. "Kept on denying that it would happen, but it did..." Dipper looked to him "what would happen?"  
"This," He replied with a regretful tone, "me, you, us, we all know too much about this place! It would've been fine if it wasn't shared, that's why I hid the journals in the first place, to hide it from them. But I have no idea why or how they could track us down, they aren't modern in technology you know. The holy mackerel's more of an old-fashion group. The thought of who their leader is and what they'll do to us sends chills down my spine..." Tears started to form from Mabel's eyes, "what are they gonna do to us?" Stan looked down, he kept his emotions on the inside, like always. Both he and Dipper didn't have an answer for her, Ford was trying to come up with one, but looking at Mabel's big, round, brown eyes, filled with sadness and fear, made him not being able to say it, "they're... Th-they're gonna..."

Suddenly, the pines family turned to the sound of someone entering the room. They saw someone rolling someone in a green robe, a contrast to the blue robes that all the other members wore, and he was in a tank of water, they couldn't tell what was inside of the tank, since the sides of it was covered with the ends of the robe to keep it from not getting wet. The person stopped and left the person and the tank there, in front of the pines family. They couldn't identify him as his the robe was covering his face. He then nodded his head upward to release the hood of the robe. Mabel and Dipper gasped.

"Mermando? You're apart of this?!" Mabel exclaimed. Mermando chuckled. "My poor little Mabel. My poor, sweet, little naïve Mabel..." He reached in to caress her face, but her head cocked to the side in hurt. "How could you do this? _Why_ would you do this? Who changed you? What happened?" Mabel's endless questions were asked so hysterically and quickly that they barely understood her. "W-why?" Tears now started to roll in from her cheeks to the stone floor.  
"Mabel, you don't get it do you darling? Well, let me tell you, the reason why I was without my family whenever they captured me, I was already in a heated argument with them about me being the leader of this group so-" Mermando was then cut off.

"So, wait, _you're_ the leader of the holy mackerel? _You're_ trying to kill us? I knew you had something going on! And all that Mabel did for you! She got you out of that chlorine-infested pool! She took you back to your family! She gave you a microphone! I saved your life! Grunkle Ford, can you _believe_ this?" Dipper's hysterical screams were invisible to Ford and Stan. They looked speechless. "The leader... Is a child?" Ford spoke. "How can this be? If this child is capable of being in this type of organization such as this, this, this child..."  
"Ugh! No one is listening to me- OW!" Mermando had quickly jumped out of his fish tank and with such reflex, slapped Dipper in the face with his tail, then jumping back to the tank in a second. "Silence! You do not speak as I tell my story!" He demanded, Dipper growled with a burning imprint of a tail mark on his face.

"So, anyways..." Mermando continued, acting like nothing ever happened. "So I swam away, I was going to get revenge on a my parents, but how? I was so trapped in thought, I didn't notice a net surrounding me and pulling me up to the surface. I was trapped, there was nothin I could do because the only humans I faced with where of my group, so I immediately taught myself quick. I made my first kill on several sailors who wanted to feast on my flesh of the hopes of receiving immortality, beating them with my tail and biting their flesh equally. There were also those..." Mermando then shivered before continuing, "sex-deprived sailors who tried to violate me, but I killed them the same way and disposed of them by eating their flesh and organs in order to survive, while throwing their bones into the ocean. There was this small window, you see, I couldn't fit but by separating the bones from the corpses I could dispose of them easily." This made everyone stare in disgust and fear.  
"You know the rest Mabel, but what you didn't know is that I am a master manipulator. I fake my personality so much that I don't even know who I am, what I am here for, what life even is. But what I do know, is that I am different than some people." Mabel then shouted, "more like a psychopath! I can't believe you would manipulate me! Where's your parents anyway? They could give you a good talking!"

"My parents are dead," Mermando replied in an emotionless tone. "I killed them. All of them, including my now _ex_ -fiancée."  
"W-What? Why?!" Mabel tears were running like a faucet, "Mermando... You're not the person I thought I knew, you're not the person I thought I... Loved... You lied to me!" Mermando held Mabel's chin up towards him. "Oh Mabel, my dear. I didn't lie about everything, especially my love for you, it's actually conflicted with myself entirely."  
Mabel pulled away from him once again, "oh no, if you think I will love someone as manipulative as you, you're wrong! You're worse than Gideon!"

"Very well then," Mermando answered. "It appears you no longer want to hear from me, oh well. I guess I'd have to get your wrenched family out of the way too."  
Stan, Ford, and Dipper broke from their silence along with Mabel shouting "WHAT?!"  
And so, Mermando pulled the spray from his robe and sprayed them all, them going unconscious once again.


	4. The proposal

**Okay, now I know a lot of you guys really hate Mermando in this story, but no, he's not gonna kill the Pines family, he's got other things I mind. XD But I promise, later on you'll like him. Mostly in the sequel of this story anyways (yes there's gonna be a sequel) and you may feel bad for him? IDK, I feel bad for him and I'm the one writing this LOL. Anyways, here's the story so I can stop my excessive rambling.**

Mabel woke up yet again into a small cell room, her being chained up yet again except she was no longer beside her twin brother and her two grunkles. _Dipper! Ford! Stan!... Oh, I hope they're okay... If they were executed I..._ Tears yet again filled her eyes as she was thinking to herself. _Oh if only I wasn't as naïve as I was to not see Mermando's true form!... Is it his true form? But, it's just... He acted so different! He must've been a pretty good actor!_ Her thoughts were then interrupted by that same tank rolling in to the door.

"Hola Mabel, I can see that you are upset, so I thought I could enlighten you in a deal perhaps?" The merman spoke, looking into Mabel's quivering brown eyes. "W-what kind of deal?" She asked, stuttering. "Well, considering you and your brother got me out of that godforsaken pool and got me back to my family -which I murdered afterwards-, oh you get the point! Anyways, I thought I should offer you a little wager. Like, an eye for an eye type thing." Mabel slowly nodded as agreement.  
"The thing is, I'll set all of your family free, as long as you give me something in return..." Mermando then pulled out a pearl ring out of his robe. Mabel's eyes widened. "Mabel, I know I may be a lair and possibly a psychopath but listen to my words, out of all the things I lied about, the only truth is my feelings for you, Mabel. Marry me, Mabel."

"B-But Mermando! We're only twelve, we can't get married!" Mabel protested, Mermando gave out a chuckle. "I'm only twelve and I own a secret society and murdered four living scums of the earth. The earth is a deathtrap Mabel, you either can be the predator or the prey. Please Mabel..." He then went closer to her and whispered in her ear:  
"Let's stay on this miserable planet, together."

Mabel was speechless, "so... You'll release my family free, if I marry you?" Mermando nodded, "and you'll have everything you wish, my dear." Mabel thought about it. "If I accept, you'll let my family go right? No tricks?"  
"My love, you have my very word," Mermando replied, "I'll even let you tell them goodbye."  
Mabel didn't want to get married despite the fantasies she's had of it as a child, but if this would release her family from possible death and torture, she'll take it. Mermando lifted the ring close to her again. "Well, my dear?" Mabel gulped. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
"Oh joy, joy, my dear!" Mermando exclaimed while slipping the ring onto her finger. "Let me go release your family at once. I'll be back for you, my love." He then left by the door.

Mabel's tears started dripping to the floor, "what have I gotten myself into in the first place?" She muttered to herself. Mabel didn't know if she was marrying her old friend and crush, or a murderous psychopath.  
Meanwhile, Mermando was having a conversation with one of the group members, Frollo. "But holy mackerel, you do not have any blood or evidence of a struggle, did you execute the girl?" Frollo asked, Mermando chuckled in response. "Of course not, dear friend. I sctually lan on marrying the girl."

" _What_?" Frollo shouted, "you were supposed to kill her! Did she even accept?" Mermando then replied, "she did actually, whenever I mentioned on letting her family go." Frollo was in complete shock. "Holy mackerel! Her family knows too much about this town! You're going to let them go? They should be punished! This is not what you were intended to do!" Mermando lifted a knife towards his neck. "Oh Frollo, always following the rules, eh? Well, what you don't know, is that I am the holy mackerel. And I've already done the killings. I killed my family and my ex-fiancée, plus they saved my life, I had to repay the favor."  
"But holy mackerel, the family you killed was out of rage and the fact they forbid you to be apart of this group. The fiancée was because you simply didn't like her, you may do the same towards the girl right now!" This made Mermando mad now as he pressed the knife more to his skin, making a cut on his chin. "Frollo, I am the leader, I have a long life to live, I can change the rules however I want, so therefore; I marry the girl and I let her family go, understood?"  
Frollo went silent for a moment. "Yes holy mackerel."

"That's nice, you know, it's nice to have a change in rules." And with that, Mermando left Frollo mumbling. "This kid's walking on thin ice if he keeps doing this..."

 **Oh, well, looks like the members of the holy mackerel are starting to dislike Mermando for not following the rules!**


	5. What's happening?

Mermando walked in the hallway, he noticed the room where the rest of the pines family were kept was silent. _Must be still asleep._ He thought, he then continued walking until he had reached his "room", which was really his office, it was a place where he could be alone and think.  
"Well Mermando, you have the girl you always wanted, putty in your hands. Of course, it took some bribing to get it but never the less, you've got it." Mermando spoke to himself quietly, but then an expression of terror crept onto his face. "But what if it's a trap? Don't play dumb, Mermando, you heard what Frollo said. 'The kid's walking on thin ice', if I keep doing these ridiculous things, I will be kicked out on the thing I love the most!"  
 _Don't you love Mabel too?_ The voice in his head replied, Mermando cringed. "Yes... That is why I cannot kill or torture her and her family. But I have to! I have nothing left but this group!" He continued walking anxiously.

He then pounded his head against one of the four walls surrounding the room. "Oh who am I? Nothing more than a mere mad man, a psychopath. A master manipulator, I manipulate so many times that I have forgotten who I really am! Oh, where did the times go? Before the group took me in and invited me, why me? Why did they choose _me_ of all merpeople!" He then headed towards a mirror, looking at it tirelessly. "Am I a bad person or a good person?" Silence filled the room as he stared at his reflection for a long amount of time. He then suddenly and furiously, punched his reflection, glass shards falling all over the floor.

"I _am_ a good person. I'm doing this for my group, the ones who took me in, the ones who cared for me when my family did not. The only thing my family cares about is me becoming king. They didn't want me to be the bastard I am now with this godforsaken group. Well, it serves them right." Mermando then walked out of the door after the brief conversation with himself.  
He then looked at the keyhole of the knob of the door which led to where Stan, Ford, and Dipper was.

"I'm... Alive?" Ford said groggily, Dipper opening his eyes. "I... MABEL!" Stan eventually woke up to Dipper's screaming. "Wait, where's Mabel?" He shouted as he awoken. Ford shook his head. "He must've separated us and Mabel, must've wanted a private 'talk' with her." Dipper grew anxious in a matter of seconds. "She hasn't been killed or tortured, has she?" Ford gave out a sigh, "for once in my life, I don't know Dipper. All I know is that he's up to something. I just... Don't know what exactly."  
"There's gotta be something we can do!" Stan replied, "I say we take dad's wrestling classes to good use and break these chains with our flesh, then we'll break Dipper out as we head towards the mad kid and wring his puny little-" Stan was cut off by Ford. "Stanley! We can't just do that. He's got probably tens to hundreds of followers and then we'd be right where we started, dead, or tortured. We have to wait until something happens."

"Grunkle Ford is right," Dipper added, "if we were gonna be tortured or killed, he would've done it by now. He must want some deal of some kind."  
The two grunkles nodded in agreement, unbeknownst to them, Mermando was listening to their entire conversation.  
"Oh yes, and a deal I have for you, my friends. And the deal will be a hundred times better than that of that pathetic triangle's deals that seem to fail in one way or another." And with that, he walked straight to the room of Mabel, where she was sobbing uncontrollably.

 **You know guys, I really want to share with you why I have this theory of Mermando being apart of the holy mackerel and possibly him having bipolar disorder.  
1.) The most easiest connection: He's a merman and the group name has 'Mackerel' which is a fish. But that's just a coincidence, right?**

 **2.) Mermando is implied to live in the Gulf of Mexico, and surprisingly, there is a type of mackerel that lives there, and it's a 'King mackerel'. King = Royal? Not only this, but Mermando was forced to be married to the Queen of the manatees and only people of royalty or high rankings could get up with a Queen. So Mermando could be a royal. (AND WE'LL NEVER BE ROOOYYYAAAALLS~ Ok, I'll stop with the singing XD)**

 **3.) It is implied that the holy mackerel uses a portal teleported by stars. Mermando was looking at the stars for some random reason in 'the deep end', with a shooting star passing by (...MerMabel XD)**

 **4.) As he was introducing himself, he said "there are some who call me... Mermando! This is because Mermando is my name." Some? Why some and not all? Because the members of the holy mackerel refer to their leader as 'The holy mackerel', so they would call him that with everyone else calling him 'Mermando'.**

 **5.) Mermando contradicts himself a lot, could this mean his whole "story" is a lie?  
contradiction #1: Says he's close to his family yet he isn't seen with them in his "story".  
contradiction #2: Says that he misses his family and wants to be back with them yet acts like he doesn't want to come back; persuading Mabel that it's impossible and to not try doing it. ("But Mabel, escaping is impossible!", "But how can I, a merman, possibly escape?")  
contradiction #3: Says his "kind must not be seen" yet acts very forward and normal whenever Mabel and Dipper**

 **6.) Has mood swings  
He seems to be happy the starting of the episode, then suddenly, he's sad. Then afterward he's neutral, then sad, then happy. Then whenever Mabel mentions the word "family" he's sad, he then goes back to happy whenever he says "oh no, I am glad I am here, because I met you." then the next morning, he's so depressed, he doesn't even notice the ball hitting him. Then again, this could just be hormonal mood swings, as we don't see him so depressed that he breaks down, and we never see him being really angry. But this could change.**


End file.
